A Special Ring in Hell
Introduction Hello to anyone reading this! This is a piece of work I wrote for an English class assignment on Dante's Inferno: The Divine Comedy. The assignment essentially is that I had to make my own ring in hell and decide the level, the sinners, and their punishment for their sins. Warning in advance if you have not read Dante's Inferno: The Divine Comedy, punishments he uses in his writing are fairly gruesome, therefore to make it realistic and feel as if he himself would have written it I matched his level of gruesomeness for punishments. '''I would also like to point out that my story is not written in the same format as Dante's, but I tried to stay close to his foundations. Since he was a poet I decided to do a poem/ rhyming like scheme to stay similar to his work. I however didn't use Terza Rima for my work. Canto 24: Murderers of the Innocent '''The Darkest ring where Lucifer resides... Down through darkness we walked together voices screaming out in terror no angels here, only sinners as we enter a room, we are presented with a picture. Creatures slouched over a large rock on their backs ankles bear to the bone as whips move in and slash. Flesh falls away from the monsters at sight. This is the pain they will endure till the end of time. I look to Virgil and say “How can this be?” He replies with distaste “These sinners have done worse for many centuries.” These creatures, these monsters are not what they seem at one point I realized they used to look like me. As we walk through and this picture becomes clear I realized just what they did to end up right here. A few faces become known and I realize at last this ring is for sinners who killed the innocent and people as a mass. I search through the room. I feel the chill in the air, and then I see Lucifer laughing as a German man collapses in despair. “Let me go!” “Let me leave from here!” Lucifer laughs and plucks the man into the air. “Why should you escape from pain and agony? Why should you get to be set free? I should burn you right where you stand, to honor all of those Jewish people you killed with a flick of your hand.” Hitler begged and pleaded. He tried to reason too. Lucifer would not listen, he dropped Hitler down and increased his boulders size by two. I looked on in horror watching as the bones in his legs snapped. I cringed and turned away and saw another sinner who also was not from the past. It was a woman, I noted through the monster mask. Her features contorted in pain as she walked through piles of trash. All the while the boulder weighed down on her back. I looked to Virgil who only shook his head. She looked innocent enough, however I was mislead. Virgil spoke to me now his eyes directed to the ground. “The trash she moves through represents her lies. While the boulder that weighs down on her back is for the pain and fear that was showed through her daughters eyes. Her daughter is heaven bound now, her mother was the cause. So she is stuck here paying the price for breaking the law,” “She killed her own daughter?” I asked with a gasp. “Indeed she did, or at least she will since Casey Anthony is not from the past.” Now I too could not look at her. I felt sick inside, and wanted to leave and escape from her eyes. So Virgil and I walked moving passed whips, as they continued to lash, but when we came near they froze in a flash. We had not committed that sin so we were granted permission to pass no harm would be done, our skin would not be scratched. As we neared the exit I noticed a man. He walked slouched over, crosses imbedded in his hands. Without even asking, Virgil began to speak. “He killed his whole family, John List was a religious man indeed.” I found myself thinking how unfortunate for him. He killed for his religion and has committed a sin. No entrance to heaven as he once hoped he’d have. He is stuck here forever, with a boulder on his back. I walk to the exit and now pause where I stand. I look back at Lucifer the German once again in his hand. Lucifer laughed, the German cried and I realized at last, why Lucifer felt satisfied. We as people never seem to learn, we commit the same sins and create our own rules. One thing however never seems to change, Lucifer punishes those who deserve the blame. I think to myself, he may not be so bad at all. He really is just trying to teach the world a lesson after all. If we could stop doing these sins and stop making our own rules. We could all go to heaven, maybe someday Lucifer could too. If we could all be forgiven, there would be no need for the rings, everything could be nice, if we would learn to listen and stop committing sins. Category:Poem Category:Story Category:Story time Category:Josie Category:Josie's stories Category:One shots Category:JOSIE IS EPIC 8) Category:Josie's Random Pages :D :D Category:Just because Josie is amazing ;) Category:Cool like Jagger Category:Writing